


24/7

by guaranteedsandwich



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Gen, Take that gen with a grain of salt, first fic, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaranteedsandwich/pseuds/guaranteedsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brian goes missing for three months, he returns slightly altered.... and bald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24/7

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only writing this because there is a cat sleeping on me so I can't get up. I'm bored and w/ phone so lucky you. (Note: I edited this afterward)

Three months.

Rebbeca put her phone back in the cradle a tad violently. She sits at her cubicle, swiveling her chair side to side, chewing on a pen. She stares blankly at the screen.

No trace of him anywhere. Not playing hide-and-seek under the local dumpster, not with family, and, recently confirmed, not even in  _Czechoslovakia._

Frankly,  She's Pissed. Capital P. 

Why does he think he can run off like this? No note this time, which makes her more worried than when he decided to take a little vacation to Russia. Hopefully no one took him. God, the CJC already have the higher-ups breathing down their necks about this whole ordeal. She's heard bits and pieces of an exasperated Naz arguing on the phone, fighting to call off the armed squads following the nonexistent trail of Brian's shoes. Men with corded earpieces and pressed suits visit the office about once a day, talking in hushed tones about government security and NSA phone calls.

So...he's either dead, taken, or currently selling government secrets. Rebecca absentmindedly picks at a fingernail. Everyone is betting on the first and last options which basically makes Brian a lost cause. If he is alive, somewhere, it won't be for long. 

To put the cherry on top, his damn family has been anything but helpful since Brian was declared missing. She knows that they're practically greiving, preparing for the worst, but being tight-lipped and angry isn't going to move the case along. 

She tightens her ponytail and glances at the front doors. They open cautiously, while a familiar face makes eye contact with her. 

It's decided. She's going to kick Brian's ass.


End file.
